Wedding - Part 3
'"Wedding - Part 3" ' is the eighteenth episode and the finale of the first season of The Online Gamer. It was uploaded to YouTube on March 11, 2011. Plot This third episode leaves off where the second one ended. As Aaron's sister, Mia, puts on makeup to get ready to marry her fiancee, Nick, Becka comes to the room to see Aaron. Aaron's dad comes and announces everyone that the wedding has started. As a relieved Aaron leaves the room, Mia tells Becka that he hired a clown stripper for Nick's bachelor party the night before, which angers Becka badly. Everyone sits down at their places and Aaron and Becka sit away from each other, and they all wait for Mia to come. As Mia comes in her father's arm to be with Nick, Aaron and Becka lash out at each other for what he did. Padre proceeds to marry the couple only to be interrupted by Aaron's & Becka's arguments, upsetting and tiring Mia & Nick. Nick has his friends cover their mouths to shut them up. After the wedding, everyone sits down for a feast at the reception. Padre, realizing that Aaron is a gamer, comes over to him and invites him for a game. Aaron looks at Becka from the other table and sees her talking to another guy about videogames. He calls her a "b*tch" under his breath. He then looks over at Mia & Nick and tells them he has a surprise for them. Mia rejects it, saying that the last thing they need is another surprise from him. Aaron swears her out that it's a wedding thing. She then agrees and Nick tells Aaron it better be good. Aaron mocks him and calls him a "noob" under his breath. Aaron then gets everyone's attention and announces he wants to make it up to Mia and he made a slideshow tribute for her and Nick. Unlike what everyone thought it would be, Aaron unexpectedly shows a video of his top 10 Black Ops kills. Aaron is stopped by Becka after showing one that humiliates her. Nick tells Aaron to turn the TV off and leave, to which Aaron replies he doesn't host this wedding and he can't kick him out. Mia defends Nick and tells Aaron to get out, saying no one wants him here. Although Aaron thinks his parents want him here, they also agree that he should leave. Aaron is shocked and calls them out. He proceeds to leave and tells Becka "let's get outta here." Becka says she's not going with him, breaks up with him, and tells him to go call his clown stripper. Aaron calls her and everyone else out and leaves. Mia cries humiliated. Cast * Eric Pumphrey as Aaron * Lynsey Bartilson as Becka * Celeste Creel as Mia * Nathan Ray Clark as Nick * Perry Jackson as Tom * Jonathan Biver as Paul * Michael Marinaccio as Gary * Phillip Daniel as John * Roze Cuccia as the Clown * Mike Falkow as Padre * Grace Pumphrey as Aaron's Mom * Willis Pumphrey as Aaron's Dad Category:The Online Gamer Episodes Category:The Online Gamer (Season 1)